Виолончель и немного фальшиво
by Geust
Summary: Пак завел манеру организовывать внезапное музыкальное сопровождение парам в сложных отношениях.


...пыувыувыу, - продолжала ныть виолончель за их спинами совершенно невпопад. Она мешала петь, мешала говорить и мешала думать. Тем более странно выглядело сопровождение виолончели: Пак елозил по ней смычком, вряд ли представляя, как это делать, держал ее Арти, а его коляску катил Сэм. Все трое умудрялись еще и подпевать, что выходило вряд ли лучше вытья виолончели. На второй минуте убийства серенады, которая могла стать прощальной, но уже не для исполнителей, а для аккомпанимента, Блейн не выдержал.  
>- Ребят, может, хватит? - сказал он, оборачиваясь к ним.<br>Виолончельная процессия обиженно остановилась.  
>- Що вас таки не устраивает? - спросил Пак, продолжая машинально водить смычком по струнам.<br>- Вы же нам мешаете.  
>- Музыка тебе мешает петь? - удивился Сэм и переглянулся с остальными.<br>Блейн скорчил гримасу.  
>- Что вы из-под него хотите, - сказал Пак, - он же поет в хоре, где вместо инструментов - голоса.<br>- Акапелла, - подсказал Арти.  
>- И это тоже.<br>- Дело не в инструментах, а в том, что вы ужасно играете, и по дороге нам уже пригрозили полицией за шум в позднее время суток, пытались закидать мусором и едва не спустили собаку, - сказал Блейн недовольно.  
>Сэм пожал плечами.<br>- Может, дело не в музыке. А в пении.  
>- Ну знаете! - возмутился Курт. - До сих пор никто не жаловался.<br>- И вот! - воскликнул Пак, раскидывая руки - Арти едва успел перехватить падающую виолончель. - Настал момент истины!  
>Курт сложил руки на груди.<br>- Пакерман, сколько жизней у тебя осталось? Не трать их впустую. Пока.  
>Он обвел приятелей тяжелым взглядом, подхватил Блейна за локоть и широким шагом пошел вперед, буквально таща его за собой. Но приятели сдаваться не собирались.<br>- Я, между прочим, не жаловался! - крикнул ему вслед Арти, разгоняя кресло. Сэм забрал у него виолончель и держал ее как большую гитару. - Пак меня всегда поддерживал музыкой!  
>- Не нуждаюсь! - крикнул Курт в ответ.<br>Пак и Сэм пошли следом за Арти, ускоряя шаг.  
>- Мы же стараемся для тебя! - крикнул Сэм.<br>- Обоженет, чем я это заслужил!  
>Пак обогнал Курта и встал перед ним с Блейном.<br>- Эй, - сказал он, обращаясь почему-то к Блейну. - Эй.  
>Курт недобро сощурился.<br>- Слушай, Пак, - начал он, но тот прервал его:  
>- Тиха. Дай мы поговорим с твоим Андерсоном.<br>- Ну. - Блейн кивнул.  
>Курт возмущенно открыл рот, но Пак ткнул его пальцем в грудь, давая понять, что лучше ему промолчать, и заговорил с Блейном:<br>- Дела такие. Если один чувак, - он указал на Курта, - не может донести до другого чувака, - он указал на Блейна, - такие простые слова как "звиняй, но нет", или "чота стоит в себе поменять, чтобы", или "бывай", или "не сложилось", или "может, в другой раз", или "останемся корешами", и вынужден петь ему песенки, потому что другой чувак иначе не понимает, что чота здесь не так, в этих их чуваковых отношениях, то это - буква "а" - странно, и - буква "б" - вызывает команду экстренного музыкального сопровождения...  
>- ...то есть нас, - вставил Сэм.<br>- ...и тогда мы! Языком, понимаешь, музыки, доступным многим чувакам, - Пак сделал широкий жест рукой, - поясняем, чо не так или чо делать...  
>- Не понимаю, - недовольно сказал Блейн.<br>- ...а ты дослушай. Чуешь, музыка плохая? Фальшивая, чуешь? Чо не так, скумекай?  
>- Это как намек, - пояснил Арти. - Это и есть намек.<br>Сэм кивнул. Пак замолчал, решив, что сказать больше нечего. Повисла пауза. Блейн перводил взгляд с одного на другого и остановил его на Курте. Тот смотрел внимательно, но что выражал его взгляд, сказать было трудно. Он просто смотрел.  
>- Фальшивая музыка? - переспросил его Блейн. - Да?<br>Курт глубоко вздохнул.  
>- Видишь ли, Блейн... - начал он.<br>Обычно Блейн слушивал его речи - нередко малопонятные, но определенно весомые - но сейчас у него не было настроения.  
>- Вижу, - коротко ответил он, развернулся и пошел прочь.<br>Курт остался стоять, лихорадочно соображая, что же делать. Хотелось бежать следом. Не хотелось бежать следом.  
>Команда экстренного музыкального сопровождения собралась вокруг него: виолончель снова водрузили на коляску Арти, и Пак заиграл. Арти и Сэм запели. На этот раз у них все выходило настолько гладко и слаженно, что Курт даже забыл, к какому же решению пришел в итоге.<br>- Это еще что? - спросил он почти возмущенно. - Вы что вообще наделали!  
>- Это таки хорошая музыка! - ответил Пак, широко улыбаясь.<br>- Я буду вас ненавидеть. До конца ваших дней, - прошипел Курт, качая головой.  
>Развернувшись, он пошел в обратную сторону. Музыканты двинулись следом, не прекращая играть.<br>- Наш пацан, - сказал Пак товарищам вполголоса.  
>Самой сложной задачей на следующей неделе было сопровождать Сантану и Бриттани с кабинетным роялем.<p> 


End file.
